The Death of Turpin
by obsessed with snape
Summary: I don't think Judge Turpin's character was evil enough to enspire that kind of madness. So Here is a different death that leaves you no doubt that he deserved it. CAUTION CONTAINS Male/Male RAPE!


"Benjamin Barker

I've never written anything like this before. My friends tell me I am some what of a prude. I try to avoid writing sexual situations because...Sadly I am 22 and have no experience in that area. So why did I write this? Good question, I don't have an answer. I just felt that Alan Rickmans character did not seem evil enough to inspire that sort of madness. Sure he was petty, selfish, and perverted, but the movie just didn't give you enough. so here is his death. And a damn good reason for it.

CAUTION: CONTAINS POSSESSIVE RAPE!!

"Benjamin Barker!" Turpin exclaimed.

He jumped up from the chair and turned on the startled barber. Turpin sneered at the blade in Barkers hand.

"What were you planning," he insinuated silkily, "to slit my throat? I imagine it would bring you great joy to see me dead upon the floor."

He took a threatening step toward the barber and smiled sickly.

"I had your wife you know." he whispered. "she was simply remarkable, she gave it up like a common whore."

He advanced closer to the enraged barber who had a feral gleam in his eye.

"I would not step too close my lord, or my task will be finished too soon, and I hate disappointment."

Turpin dismissed the threat and advanced closer. He was so close now he could feel Todds breath on his face.

"I will marry my Joanna. Then I will have taken everything from you that you love." He smirked.

"Oh yes, You shall be broken." he whispered.

Turpin snarled as he grabbed Todds hand with the blade in it. He advanced forward with his other hand on Todds neck guiding him to the wall, effectively pinning the other mans wrist and the blade to the wall. He stared into the mans eyes and was rewarded with a face full of spit. Turpin glared at Todd, then smiled, leering, at the restrained man.

"Perhaps your not broken yet?"

Todd could smell the mans rancid breath and felt him shift so that his side was pressing the razor into the wall. He felt his fingers go numb. Loosening his grip on the blade, he felt it slide down the wall and onto the floor. He looked up into Turpin's face.

"I will have everything you know. Everything you hold dear."

Todd felt the other mans hand slide down his side, slithering and groping, violating him.

He tried to raise his knee but was pushed even more forcefully into the wall.

"your sick." He spat.

Turpin silenced him smashing his mouth down on Todd's. He bit and sucked on the other mans lip. Knowing that Todd was helpless to prevent it. His hand finished with the fastening on Todd's belt and with one quick movement he turned the man to the wall pressing him into the singed yellow wall paper.

"I will have you, I will break you."

He snarled into Todd's ear as he unfastened his own pants exposing himself. He shoved himself into the other man thrusting violently. With every thrust he muttered into the barbers ear.

"You are worthless. You are pathetic, I don't know what she ever saw in you. You are hardly a man at all."

Todd grunted trying to push the other man off of him clawing his way into the wall as Turpin thrusted a final time and spent his release. Turpin stepped back as Todd slid down the wall. He kicked the other man in the side. Grinning, he went to pull the barber up so he could see what he had accomplished. Barker saw the blade laying on the floor and grabbed it before the judge had seen what he was doing. He turned away from the wall to face the judge. As the judge leaned toward him, he reached out with the blade and slashed him across the collar bone. Turpin stumbled back in surprise.

"Do you really think that I would be broken so easily?" Todd hissed venomously.

Todd leaned closer to the dieing man.

"Where you sent me, I have seen worse horrors than you."

He held the blade across Turpin's jugular. With one swift move he sliced open the other mans cartoroid artery and completely mangled his vocal chords. He stared down at Turpin as he made gurgling noises in his throat, fascinated with the blood seeping across the floor.

"I hope you rot in hell!"

He screamed suddenly as he violently kicked the lifeless body behind the chair and down the shoot. Todd stood there staring at the blade as it glinted in the waning light. He whispered

"At last I am finished."


End file.
